


Of Superheroes and Ninja

by ErinHasse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), incredibles
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Semi-Crack, but i liked t too much to let it rot, omfg this is sorta old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinHasse/pseuds/ErinHasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mikey successfully finds himself a (superhero!) human friend, his brothers are amazed, and one Violet Parr is wondering if she was in a coma-induced dream. Semi-crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Superheroes and Ninja

Summary: In which Mikey successfully finds himself a (superhero!) human friend, his brothers are amazed, and one Violet Parr is wondering if she was in a coma-induced dream. Semi-crack.

I.

Well crap.

Well, it was habit, really. Violet was born in a _superhero_ family for god’s sake, _of course_ she’d jump in to save the day!

Now if only she had remembered she was in New York, for college, without her supersuit, and more importantly, _without her mask._

(And a tip about fighting ninjas would have been nice too.) 

Violet gave the mutant – because what _else could it, he, whatever_ would be?! – a sheepish smile, feeling the dregs of her self-esteem slowly draining into nothingness to give way to nervousness in the face of socializing. The mutant blinked its… his – to heck with it, _his_ (unnaturally kind of adorable) blue eyes at her. It fit his baby face, Violet supposed, even if it looked slightly odd on a giant talking turtle.

Raising her right hand and hoping to whatever god out there he wouldn’t try to kill her, her lips lifted in an ever so graceful awkward smile that inwardly had her cringing at herself.

“…hi?”

And it was there that Violet almost stumbled back at the sheer adorability the mutant exuded with a single smile. She jumped when he reappeared next to her, “That. Was. So. COOL! Are you a superhero?! I bet you’re a superhero. You’re a superhero aren’t you?”

He beamed at her, expectant and giddy like a kid. And with Violet’s weakness toward children softening the paranoia built into her through a couple of years as a hero, she nodded. Slowly.

The mutant gave this high-pitched squeal and started talking faster than Dash on a sugar rush. Violet raised both arms, trying to wrap her mind around the tidal wave of words crashing down on her before she decided to take a page out of her mother’s book and placed a single finger on the mutant’s mouth.

He quieted, but the sheen of hero-worship in his eyes hadn’t dimmed. Damn.

“Um, listen,” she started awkwardly, “Can you not, like, kill me? You don’t seem like a bad guy and, uh…”

Inwardly she felt like slapping herself for sounding like she was an insecure teenager all over again. She was over that phase! She was in _college_ , a responsible adult ready to take on the world!

Before the mutant could answer, a few more ninjas freaking popped outta the sky and Violet shrieked and would have been impaled via sword had it not been for the mutant, who had tackled her out of the way. She blinked blearily. Okay. Maybe not the world but she could definitely take on some ninja right?

“Dude, do that forcefield thingy again!” the mutant gave her shoulders a shake, making Violet notice just _how much ninja_ there were popping out of the sky, and without really thinking she did so, grabbing his hand and running out of that alley like she had been planning to do before they all crashed her walk from school.

Seeing as it was still late in the afternoon and Violet knew for a fact he didn’t want to be seen, she turned them both invisible and run away as far as she could. She didn’t really know where she was going, but seeing as she needed to do her homework anyways she ran to her apartment.

They both climbed the fire escape and Violet shoved the mutant head first into her window before following and setting up barriers everywhere after checking to see if anything was amiss.

Problem one, solved. More or less. Problem two…

Violet turned to the mutant who was looking at everything in childish curiosity. _Okay, Vi, you have an unknown possible threat in your apartment probably trying to stake out weapons and escape routes—_

“Nice place you got here,” the mutant chirped, poking at a snow globe on her desk, “Hey, do you have a hideout? Is it under…here?!”

He lifted the snow globe and peered under, “…No. Or maybe it’s…behind the bookshelf!”

He then started to pull out book after book, whining when he didn’t find any secret entrance to a lair of some kind.

“Aw man!” he whined, highly reminiscent of the way Dash did whenever he lost a race. The reminder made something in her chest twinge, and Violet cleared her throat to get the mutant’s attention, “Hey, um…”

His blue eyes snapped towards her, but somehow, it dimmed as he saw her expression.

“…My name’s Violet,” she said quietly, feeling something heavy in the air, “Listen, I’m not gonna start screaming, okay…?”

Suspicion. That was what it was. It looked wrong in his eyes. Somehow.

The mutant cocked his head to the side, and Violet sucked in a deep breath before continuing, “I…I’d really like it if you didn’t tell anyone about my powers. And I…won’t tell anyone about you in return…okay?”

This was why her mom was the one who did negotiations.

(States away, Helen Parr felt this feeling inside her swell, just like that time her daughter tried to talk herself out of a few eager Germans trying to recruit her into the mafia. Maybe she should give her daughter a call.)

The mutant gave her another blinding grin and rushed up to possibly break her ribs in a hug that would’ve made her dad proud, “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

He was cute though, she’d give him that.

“Need…air…!” she gasped, and he let her go with a sheepish smile. Then he looked out the window and lost a bit of his cheer, “I..I need to go,” he looked so depressed Violet was immediately reminded of a puppy walking in the rain.

“You can always come back,” Violet blurted out without thinking. Dad would be having a cow about having a boy – _any kind of boy –_ into her apartment, but he looked virtually harmless.

He brightened all over again, which in turn led to having her ribs definitely being bruised this time as he hugged her as thanks. He then practically _skipped_ to the window and swung one leg out before turning, “Oh yeah, name’s Mikey, by the way! See you later, Vi!”

Then he jumped out her window.

Violet was then left to wait for when she would wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this, if I ever get the inspiration, or traffic. Whichever.


End file.
